A Hogwarts StoryWTF!
by HPLover12
Summary: When Sonia goes to Hogwarts for the first time, she makes new friends, and a boyfriend. But when her boyfriend isn't what she thought he was, there is trouble. Please read and review! Thanks, bye!
1. The Beginning of it All

The Basic Information

OK So my name is Sonia Kesabrit. I am 15 years old and for the first time, I'm going to go to Hogwarts. Before this, I have never heard of Hogwarts. Everyone says its so awesome but I don't know what to believe. It's so overwhelming. I mean, one day, I'm this average school girl with beach blonde hair, light blue eyes with a golden ring around the pupil that sparkles whenever I'm happy. My eyes always show my emotions. When I'm mad, the golden ring flashes red and gold. When I'm sad, the golden ring disapears. My family always thought this was very cute when I was a little girl, but lately, the golden ring has been making changes. For instance, a couple days ago, it was VERY shiny. Shiny like the sun, I mean. I looked in the mirror and almost friggin' blinded myself. My brother came in, who is 18, screamed like a girl and ran out of the room. I think they do that when I'm overwhelmed. I've never REALLY been overwhelmed before, so yeah...hopefully this is a good thing...

FLASH FORWARD

OK, so I met this guy named Albus Dumbledore, and he's pretty friggin' awesome, considering hes 150 years old. I found out that my eyes do those flashy things because I am an Opthometictredifedic. I know, long word. But still. That means I am stronger than most people. He said he expects great things from me. I noticed a twinkle in his eye. So anyway, he took me to this place called Diagon Alley to get all my supplies for Hogwarts. I got the cutest little owl! She is pure white with black around her eyes and feet. I named her Viera. Professor Dumbledore said I could send letter to people by simply strapping the letter to its foot or put it in her beak, and just tell her who to bring it to. Pretty cool, huh? So I went back home and a few days later I was on the bus to Hogwarts. I already met a few friends too! They're names were Hermione, Harry, and Ron. They say they are in the house Gryffindor. I had no idea what that meant, but I didn't say anything to make myself look stupid. Oh, and this other complete HOTTIE smirked at me as I walked by. I think him and Harry are enemies just by the way they look at each other. When we arrived at Hogwarts, we were in the ENORMOUS room called the Great Hall. I liked this place already. So we ate this delicious dinner and then I was like, the only 15 year old going up to get sorted. It was embarassing, but I don't think anyone took notice. I'm in my 5th year, so, unlike the other students, I only get 3 years here, while everyone else gets 7! So, I walked up, put the weird hat on my head, and almost at once, the hat yelled,"SLYTHERIN!" I was like,"WTF!" The HOTTIE who smirked at me was at the Slytherin table. "Hm, I thought, this can't be too bad. )" So I sat down next to this fat kid who people kept calling Crabbe. But where I sat was close enough, yet far enough, for the HOTTIE to notice me. And I think he did too, because he gave me another smirk. I practically melted. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to see...Haha! Don't worry I'll contine! No worries. ) 


	2. The Meeting of a Hottie

Disclaimer:I am not affiliated with anything related to Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling, and the like. I read the books though. )

I turned around to see Harry. He asked,"I asked Professor Dumbledore if you wanted to sit at our table and he said it was OK. Do you want to?" You took one last look at Draco and gave him the sexiest smirk you could get. He looked at you weird and then laughed. You turned around and sat down with Harry and the Trio. Then, Hermione said," Sonia, um, you have a smudge on her face." Then these red-headed twins burst out laughing. She handed you a napkin and you wiped your face, looked down and saw a HUGE smudge of chocolate pudding. 'OMG. You thought to yourself. I have just humiliated myself so badly. You said to everyone,"OK, well I'm really tired. I'll see you guys later." "OK." You turned around with tears in your eyes and with one last look at everyone you ran out of the Great Hall. "Great. Just great. My first day at a spectacular school and I have already become the laughingstock of my house." Just as you walked out of the Great Hall, you realized you didn't know where the heck you were going. You turned around and saw the hottie running toward you. You turned around and tried to run, but he was too fast. He grabbed your wrist and said,"Do you know where you're going?" You replied honestly,"Um, not exactly." He showed you to your common room and you took a seat by the fountain. He said down next to you and said,"You don't have to be embarassed. I mean, so you got food on your face. I do it all the time." You managed a weak smile, but that was the best you could do. You looked around the magnifecent common room and said,"It's like a palace in here." He replied,"Yep. Amazing, isn't it?" ...HAHA! ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I know, it's short but I have severe writer's block. Sorry! 


	3. The Interruptions

Disclaimer:I am not affilliated with Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling, and the like. Although I wish I was. I am not saying this again.

OK we left off when you and the hottie were sitting by the fountain. I'll refresh your memory.

You looked around the magnifecent common room and said,"It's like a palace in here." He replied,"Yep. Amazing, isn't it?" You said," Yeah." He asked," Do you have a name?" You responded,"Yes. My name is Sonia Kesabrit. Do you have a name?" He replied,"My name is Draco Malfoy." He reached over and kissed your hand. (Me: Awe! Lucky you!) You smiled with all your bright pearly whites. He smirked, NOT SMILED, back. He said,"I think I might like you already." Just as you guys were leaning in for a kiss, a little houself asked if you wanted anything. Draco said,"I would like some Houself-Be-Gone, thanks." The houself gave him the finger and disapeared. You laughed. Draco smiled, YES SMILED, and said," You think that's funny, do you?" You smiled and nodded. He leaned back in his chair and said in a playful way," Very well. I guess you don't want that kiss after all." Your smile faded and you laughed again. He smiled. You said,"Maybe I don't." You smirked and you both leaned in for the much wanted kiss, and just then, Pansy Parksinson dropped in. She screeched,"Get away from my boyfriend you filthy slut!" She lunged at you with her fingernails that really needed to be clipped and cleaned. You gave Draco a look that said,"You have a GIRLFRIEND and you were trying to kiss me!" He grabbed Pansy Parkinson by the neck and said,"Pansy, you're not my girlfriend. So if you don't mind, get away from Sonia. Yes, no?" SHe gave you both a look that said,"Fine. But I'll get you." She walked away and cried. 'This is going to be an interesting night. We're in the same dorm.', you thought. So then Draco said,"How about that kiss?" You smiled and said,"Of course." You both leaned in for the kiss and Snape walked in. Draco said,"Snape, do you mind?" 


	4. The Attack and the Recovery

Disclaimer:OMG I DO NOT OWN ANY OF J.K. ROWLING'S CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING HARRY POTTER RELATED BESIDES SOME ACTION FIGURES AND POSTERS! lmao

OK so we left off with: You both leaned in for the kiss and Snape walked in. Draco said,"Snape, do you mind?" Snape said,"Miss Kesabrit, you might want to worry a little less about boys, and a little more on your studies." Draco said,"Leave her alone Snape! And besides, um, lessons haven't even started yet you stupid git! Now, if you don't mind, umm...LEAVE!" Snape said," But of course. I'll leave Miss Kesabrit to her sluttish ways, kissing boys she just met. I bid you good night." He smiled, bowed, and walked away. Draco said," Don't mind him. He's just jealous. I saw the way he looked at you at the feast. It was like some kind of veela marched in. I mean, don't get me wrong you're beautful-" But you cut him off," But not beautiful enough? Oh, I see. You just want me here so you can get some! I see. Well, I'm kind of tired. Good night." You walked up to the girl's dormitory and Draco tried to follow you but the stairs turned to a spiraly slide and as he slid down he yelled,"SONIA! I didn't mean it that way! You're as beautiful as a veela! Beautifuller! I mean more beautiful!" You gasped, turned around as asked,"Do you really mean it?" He said,"Of course! I've never felt this way about a girl I just met. You're very special to me. Even though I just met you." You turned around and saw some guy in a hooded cloak and you pulled out your wand and said," Who are you?" All you heard was some weird hissing sounds. You yelled,"Draco! Come up here!" Draco yelled from downstairs," I can't! Boys aren't allowed in girls' dormitories!" You yelled," Well there's some guy in a hooded cloak that looks about ready to kill me!" Draco yelled,"Use your powers! I know you have other special powers other than what you have now! I believe in you! Look to yourself!" Try as you might, you just couldn't see what other powers you could possibly posess. The figure in the hooded cloak made some more hissing noises so you yelled," Get out of here you stupid smelly weirdo!" You heard Draco yell,"Sonia, don't yell that! HE'll ki--" But the rest of his words were drowned out because the next thing you knew, you were lying on the floor unconcious. But of course, you didn't know that because you were lying on the floor unconcious.

Flash Forward!

You woke up in a hospital bed. You knew it wasn't the hospital wing at Hogwarts because you have been here before. It was St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. You were here once before when you were 7 because you had broken your pelvis. A nurse walked in and you asked,"How long have I been here?" She answered,"Let's see..you have been here about...let's say...7 months? Your friends are so worried about you. They keep sending letters asking if you're alright or if you're better yet. Ah, here they are now." Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco came rushing over to your bed. You, Ron, Hermione and Harry all shared a big group hug. Draco came over to your bed and you shared the most passionate kiss of your life. "I'm so sorry," he whispered,"if I hadn't said that you would never have been here." You just looked up at him and said," It wasn't your fault. I would have gone up there anyway." Harry said,"And that guy that nearly killed you was Voldemort. He finally found a way into the castle. But this time he wasn't after me." Hermione said,"You obviously have something he wants. Dumbledore doesn't want you to come back to Hogwarts for your safety. He said you're to go to the Burrow. But we said if you dont go to Hogwarts, we don't either. So now, all 4 of us are going to the Burrow! Isn't that great!" You said,"Draco, will we ever see each other again?" He said,"I don't know. I mean, my family has been followers of Lord Voldemort ever since he became the most powerful wizard in the world. If I follow him, and I stay with you, he might want you to join too and I know you don't want to follow him, then he'll kill you. But if I don't follow him and stay with you, he'll find you again, and use you against me. He'll kill you, and me. But I know you can fight him. I'm not going to join him, you know that. I'll be the first Malfoy to not join him, but I don't care if they shun me from the family. We can all fight him with the Aurors. We can win, I know we can." "I love you, Draco." hehe, cliffhanger. 


	5. Surprise Scar

Disclaimer:YOU KNOW THE DISCLAIMER IF YOUVE READ THE OTHER STORIES. BUT FOR YOU BOZOS OUT THERE WHO DON'T KNOW, UM, I DON'T OWN ANY OF J.K. ROWLINGS'S CHARACTER'S OR ANYTHING SHE HAS WRITTEN. HOWEVER, I DO OWN SONIA KESABRIT!

OK So we left off when you said,"I love you Draco." Now, ON with the story! Draco said,"Sonia, I love you more than anything. I will admit, I cried and worried myself to sleep when they told us you might not make it." "Me too," said everyone else except the nurse in unison. 'Wow,"you thought to yourself,"my friends who I only knew for a day, love me so much.' Hermione said,"I asked Professor Dumbledore if he thought you would make it and he said that you will. He said you're a fighter. So then I stopped wondering and then I knew that you were gonna be okay." You smiled and said,"Hermione, you're a great friend. I know we're all gonna be friends forever. I love you guys." They all said,"We love you too!" Draco chimed in,"I love you the most!" You all laughed and they all forgot their differences because they knew you were okay. You were released from the hospital that day and everyone got on their brooms, and you got on with Harry. You held on to his waist and you suddenly felt very cold and dizzy. Apparetly Harry did too because you guys fell off the broom and were almost gonna hit the ground but Ron swooped down heroicly(SP?) and saved you both. Just then, another figure in a hooded cloak swooped down right next to you. Draco screamed,"NO0O0O!" as it started to suck out your soul for VOldemort to keep. o.0 Oh no what now! Then Harry took out his wand and yelled,"Expecto Patronum!" Then the last thing you saw was a white/silver stag coming to your rescue before you blacked out again.

FLASH FORWARD!

You woke up on a nice comfy couch and Hermione was sitting beside you. You asked,"Hermione? How long was I asleep?" SHe replied," Only about 1 day? A day and a half? "Oh, good"  
"Everyone is so worried about you. They are worried you might not live much longer due to all these black-outs. But Harry is VERY worried. I think you'll find out next time you look in the mirror"  
"Oh my God.They don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. And what do you mean by 'next time I look in the mirror"  
"Here, I'll show you to the bathroom"  
The two of you walked upstairs to the bathroon, and you looked in the mirror and saw a scar, exactly like the one on Harry's forehead. 


	6. Draco is Fakeo!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of J.K. Rowling's. Nothing.

The two of you walked upstairs to the bathroon, and you looked in the mirror and saw a scar, exactly like the one on Harry's forehead. That's where we left off. Correct?

You exclaimed: Oh my God! That's so strange. What did Harry say? Hermione said,"He just broke down sobbing. He said he doesnt want you to go through that pain. That means that whenever Voldemort is happy or near it hurts like hell. Oh, I'm so worried about you, Sonia!" She started sobbing and threw her arms around you. You said,"There, there, Hermione. I'll be fine." Just then, Draco walked in. He said,"Sonia! You're awake! I've missed you so much." He threw his arms around you and then Harry and Ron walked in. They threw their arms around you as well. You just stood there grinning soaking up all the happiness. They all let go of you at the same time. But everyone's eyes went right towards your scar Draco said,"Sonia, what happened to you? You have a scar. I stillove you and I think your beautiful but this scar...How did you get it?" You replied,"I don't know, Draco. I'm so scared." You started sobbing and you buried your face in his shoulder and he hugged you tight. You never wanted to let go. It just felt so perfect staying there in his arms safe from everything in the world. Even Voldemort. Nothing felt dangerous. Nothing. He pulled away and looked into your watery eyes. Even then, to him, you still looked beautiful. He grabbed your hand and he led you outside. He got on his broom and he told you to get on. You did and he lifted off the ground. Even as you guys were in the air you still felt safe. Safe that you were with Draco. You just sat there on the broom as he took you someplace. As he mounted off his broom, you saw a huge manor. HUGE. In fact, it was taller than the trees. He yelled," I have her father! I got her! Just like you asked!" He yelled," Great job, son! Great joB!" Draco thrust you forward toward his father and his father caught hold of your wrists. You said,"Draco, what's this about?" He said,"I'm just a very good actor who set you up." He smirked. You yelled,"Draco, how could you! I thought you loved me!" He smiled and said,"Nope. I need an evil type girl. You're too innocent. You're hott though." You said,"Wait. Why am I here anyway?" Draco's father said,"You stupid little girl. You're here so I can kill you and give your dead body to Voldemort. He tried Harry but Harry's blood was just too full of love. Maybe yours will be different. Don't worry. It only hurts like hell for an hour." He laughed loudly and you yelled," You asshole! Evil, asshole!" He slapped you across the face. Hard. You touched your face and felt blood. More scars to add to the one on your forehead. Great. He dragged you into the woods beside the house. You kicked and screamed the whole way, but he had a very right grip. He finally stopped at a little cemetary. Each gravestone had the last name Malfoy. You looked at every gravestone and then the worst thing you could imagine just happened. Voldemort appeared right behind you. He grabbed you by the throat and spun you around so you faced his horrible face. You yelled,"You will never get my blood! Never!" Just then, Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared. Harry took one look at Voldemort and your scar burned so bad you fainted. Again.

FLASH FORWARD.

You woke up on the couch again. This time Harry was beside you. He was all bloody and torn up but alive. You look at yourself. There was not a scratch on you. You buried your face into Harry's shoulder and started sobbing uncontrollably. He woke up and said,"Sonia, I have to tell you something." He got up and groaned and fell back down again. You exclaimed,"Oh my gosh, Harry! What happened?" He said,"That's not important right now. What important is-"But you cut him off. "Not important? Not important? Harry, you look like something straight out of a horror movie." He said,"I have to tell you something VERY important. Just listen. And also, help me up stairs." "Sure," you said. You heaved him up and he groaned again with pain. You helped him upstairs the best you could and he led you to Ron's room. There he said,"Sonia, um, I have to tell you something. It's not something I would tell most girls. I-I think I love you. Wait, you know what? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you." He blushed and started to walk away. You grabbed his wrist and said---hehe sorry. writer's block. 


	7. Another Day, Another Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowlings's things she made up to entertain people...Except the plot. Yeah, that's mine.

You grabbed his wrist and said,"No, Harry. I'm glad you told me. I really like you too. I'm not sure about love, but it might be pretty close."

Harry said,"Sonia...I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you. You looked so beautiful. Like an angel. No. More beautiful than an angel. More beautiful than a veela." Then you broke down sobbing again. He asked,"Sonia. What's wrong? Is it something I said?" You nodded and said,"Kinda."

"What did I say, Sonia? Tell me and I can go slap myself in the face." You half laughed,half cried when he said that. Then you said,"Well, when you said I was more beautiful than a veela..." Then you went on to tell him the story of the night you almost kissed Draco Malfoy, everything he said, and when you got attacked by Voldemort and the whole night. After you were done he said,"Wow. You had a rough night. I've had nights like those. Minus the part where Malfoy told me I was more beautiful than a veela and almost KISSED me!"

You laughed and said,"Yeah. I would hope not. Haha!"

"Well, I'm sorry I brought back the memory of that horrible night. When you were in the hospital those many months, I was so scared. I thought you were gonna die. Even after Dumbledore said you were gonna live. I wasn't sure if I believed him. He's been wrong before. I beat up my whole dorm. Believe me. Ask Ron. The curtains are ripped, the walls are scratched, even a window was broken. Hermione repaired it all, though."

"I heard my name!" Hermione said as she opened the door.

"HERMIONE! YOU EAVESDROPPER!" Harry screamed.

"Sorry, Harry. I Couldn't help it! It was just so juicy. And plus, I need to get my toothbrush. It's in here."

"Hermione, when someone is trying to have a PRIVATE talk, you leave them alone."

"Harry! I said I was sorry! Now forgive me before I hex you!"

"Oh, I'm so scared! I've battled with Voldemort Hermione! I think I can take one little hex when I've survived through Avada Kedavra!" he yelled.

Hermione's eyes swelled up with tears and she ran away.

"Harry, just forgive her. You would have done the same thing."

"I'm sorry. I just hate when people do that. To me. "

"it's okay. And I forgive you for giving me the memory of that horrible night." You smiled and he grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to him. He kissed you with such passion. You didn't even care when Ron opened the door and said,"Bloody Hell! Go Harry!" Harry didn't care either. All you two cared about was being together. This was different than Draco. Very different. This was Harry. Passionate Harry...OK! Please review! Thank you! 


	8. 2 New Couples, 1 New Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, places, or anything else you can think of. Everything belongs to her except the plot and Sonia! **

**And thank you guys for the spectacular reviews! Thanks KillerDustBunny, sane-for-a-while, joelsangel1526, and sweet-little-devil-one! You guys are great! Except Ian...yeah it's none of your business how old I am. And if you think my story is 'craptastic', then you can just leave? And never come back? Thanks. D**

When you two finished snogging Harry held your hand and guys went downstairs to find RON AND HERMIONE SNOGGING. You said,"Oh, when did you two become a couple?" They broke apart and Hermione said,"Um, well, you see, umm..we're not. But we might in due time? Hehe..."

(This is you )"Oh. Okay. Well...um, me and Harry are a new couple. I hate Draco. He was lying the whole time and he was as fake as the cotton Ron's wearing. Hehe. Just kidding Ron."

Ron turned scarlet and you said,"Hermione, um, why does he always do that?..."

Hermione said,"He does it when he's embarassed. Haha! Isn't it cute!"

Ron turned even more scarlet and Hermione and him started snogging again...Harry lead you outside and the two of you sat under an enormous tree facing the pond. The pond was a bright blue and every 2 seconds, a fish would jump out. Harry said,"Sonia, I don't know if this couple thing is a good idea. I mean, as Malfoy fakely said, DON'T CRY, that Voldemort would use you against me and possibly kill you."

You said,"Harry, I don't care! I just don't care! You love me right!"

"More than anything.But-"

"Right! Well, as Dumbledore said, I'm stronger than most people. I can fight him off too. We can do it together. I promise he won't use me against you. I promise." You kissed him softly on the lips and he took your hand and stood up, pulling you up also. He grabbed both of your hands and said,"Sonia. You don't realize how strong he is. Or how clever he is. Or how manipulative he is. You just don't seem to understand. He WILL use you against me. I know you are stronger than all of the girls I have heard of or met, I know you are stronger than Voldemort. But you don't know how hard it is to fight him. He's the reason so many great wizards are dead. Like Dumbledore. Actually, that was Snape...But still. Please understand."

You now had tears in your eyes. You said,"But Harry, what about our love? Voldemort doesn't understand love. You must understand me, Harry. I love you. I think you love me. We must keep going on. VOLDEMORT DOESN'T UNDERSTAND LOVE! Finally, we have something he does not understand and you want to throw it away! Harry, YOU, please understand ME."

"I understand, Sonia! I really do! I do love you but Voldemort hates me! And he will use you against me and kill you! If he killed you I would feel horrible and not know what to do with myself. I would commit suicide before I find all of the Horcruxes!"

And that's when you burst into tears and fell to the ground.

You said," Harry, if we're not together...then I will not know what to do with myself."

You climbed to the top of the tree, went over to the part that was standing over the pond and jumped in without holding your breath. All you heard was "Son-' before you blacked out. **CLIFFHANGERRRR**


	9. The Remedy

**Hey guys, sorry for the cliffhanger. I just love putting you guys in suspense. Hehe! Well here goes my story! Thank you _daineandnumairareahotcouple, _for reviewing! 3 Oh, and I'm going back to first person point of view. I think that's when you say I and me. lol Oh, and today's my birthday!**

Harry's POV---

"Sonia!" I dived in after her but she just kept kicking and all of a sudden heavy metal chains were attached to her ankles and wrists.

"What the heLL!" I thought. I tried to take them off but they shocked me everytime I tried. Yes, underwater, thank you very much. Anyway, I kept trying then I just took her around the waist and I didn't care how much the chains were shocking me, I had to get her to the surface. I think she's dying. Oh no! I'm almost to the surface! Almost! This poor girl, so many near-death experiences. Yes! I'm at the surface. She's still breathing. SHE'S STILL BREATHING! HOLY MARY AND JOSPEH SHE'S STILL BREATHING! But not much. I hoisted her up and brought her inside.

Mrs. Weasley exclaimed,"What happened! You two are all wet! SHe's wearing chains! Merlin, they're heavy! Well set her down and explain what happened!"

I explained to Mrs. Weasley about our talk, how she tried to drown herself and everything. When I finished explaining, Mrs. Weasley was as white as sugar. She said,"I think I have just the remedy for that. One time, when Bill was a child, about 4 years old, he fell in the lake and it was Halloween so he ewas dressed as a knight in shining armor and Fred and Gearge thought it would be funny to push him in the lake. Yes, even at 1 year old they were still pranksters. I searched in so many stores to find something that works and I finally did."

She bustled over to a cupboard and pulled out a blue, glittery bottle with flashing letters that said,"Water-Be-Gone!" **(A/N: Sucky name, I know. But it's 10:30 in the morning! That's early for me!)**

She went over to Sonia and said," Okay, dear, take 2 sips of this. That's it. Nice and easy. Now watch out because this makes you oddly drowsy. And do you know a spell or something to get rid of these chains!"

Sonia said,"Clankifucis!" and the chains disapeared as Sonia collapsed onto the couch.

**Guys, I'm really sorry this has to be so short. I always have severe writer's block in the morning. Not so much at night, but in the morning I do. lol Well, review and I might get a chapter out very sooN! 333 Bye!**


	10. A New Power

**Hey readers, this is Chapter 10, hope you like it. It reveals something new about Sonia. As well as some other things.**

Chapter 10

Sonia's POV--

I woke up on the Weasley's couch again. I wondered where Harry was. I looked around and I saw him on an armchair close to the couch, sound asleep. I grinned playfully to myself and I stood up. I backed up a little ways and I ran full speed toward him and I pounced onto his lap. He woke with a start and said,"Sonia. Promise me you'll never do that again."

Me: "Promise me we'll stay together forever."

"I can't promise you that! Haven't we talked about this!"

"Yes. And would you like to talk about it again? Because the pond is right outside..." I said as I pretended to walk to the door.

He jumped out of his seat and ran toward me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me right up against him and kissed me long and good. Harry's a good kisser. :) He pulled away and said,"Sonia, I have to tell you something." He lead me toward the couch and we both sat down. I looked into his eyes and I knew what he was feeling. He was very concerned and I knew what he was about to tell me was important. **(A/N: In case you forgot you have special powers when you look into peoples' eyes and you know what they're feeling? I mentioned that in the first chapter. Sorry I haven't brought it up in a while.)**

He said,"Sonia, you have special powers. It's not the ones with your eyes. Remember when you conjured those chains?"

"No. I conjured chains? What the f!"

"You mean, you didn't know you could conjure chains? That's weird. It seems you can conjure up stuff without knowing it. Did you wish you had chains?"

"Yes. I remember wishing I had chains so I could die."

"That must be it then! You can just wish you had something and you have it! Wait, let's see if it really works. Okay, wish you had something"

"I wish I had $1 million"

Oodles and oodles of money started falling from the ceiling. All of the Weasleys started piling in that room. Ron yelled,"Bloody Hell!" He started to run for it but Mr. Weasley pulled back on the collar of his shirt. Mrs. Weasley said,"Where did all this money come from!"

**Hehe, cliff hanger. Is this story interesting or boring? Leave a review telling me. I need to know. And leave some story suggestions too. And what characters you would like me to bring into the story. You can make up one too. :)**


	11. Kicked Out

**Hey! This is Chapter 11! Boy, I'm going through these chapters fast! So far, no reviewers and that makes me very sad. But I JUST put out Chapter 9 and 10 today so...I'm not feeling TOO sad. Oh well. Here's Chapter 11!**

Chapter 11

Sonia's POV--

I said,"Well, you see Mrs. Weasley...Did you hear about my new power?"

"No."

"Well, you see, I have a new power and if I wish I had something, it just appears right in front of me. And in this case, your whole living room.."

"Well, dear, what were you going to do with all this money?"

"I don't know. I didn't know it would make a mess of your whole living room. I wish all this money was gone."

All of a sudden, all the money started to make a pile right in the middle of the floor. Money from all over the house started pouring into that one pile. Knuts, Sickles, Galleons...everything. Then it all just disappeared. The Weasleys just stared at the air where their money once was. They looked over at me and glared.

Mr. Weasley yelled," YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TAKE MONEY FROM POOR PEOPLE WHEN YOU JUST HAD A MILLION DOLLARS!"

"Mr. Weasley, please listen to me."

"I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! NOW!"

"Fine. I guess you don't want your money back."

I walked right to the door, walked out, and slammed it shut. I started walking toward the road with tears burning in my eyes. I didn't know what to do. I would hitchhike or something. Maybe I'll steal one of their brooms. That would teach them a lesson. You heard the door open and slam. You turned around to see Arthur Weasley running toward you.


	12. Money Money Money

**Hey! This is Chapter 12! Thanks to all my reviewers! And here's the story. **

Chapter 12

Mr. Weasley said,"You can get my money back?"

"Of course I can get your money back, you smelly toad! Didn't you hear me explain!" Whatever I wish, happens. If I wish to get your money bac, then it will happen. DUH. Use your brain."

"Sonia, I'm sorry I exploded like that. I shouldn't have. It's just my temper. Sometimes I have no control over it."

"That's why they have anger management."

"Anger management? Is that muggle-related? How fascinating! Simply fascinating? Can you give me a small sample of this thing you say 'anger managemnt'?"

"Arthur, anger mangement is when you go to a person and they help you get your anger managed. Duh. And you know, I don't even know if I want to give you your money back."

"Sonia, please. I have a wife and kids to care for!"

"Well, OK, for the sake of them. Not you. I wish the Weasleys were rich!"

Suddenly, the Weasleys' house got huge and they had a very nice car and they all had Firebolts. All the Weasleys came out and they were very well-dressed. Molly was wearing pink satin robes and she was very thin and pretty. Arthur's face and ears turned red and he ran over to Molly and they started making out.

Ginny said," Get a room!" and they went into the house. Ginny was wearing these designer jeans and a designer t shirt. **(A/N: I don't have what Ron and Arthur were wesaring because I'm not into boys' fashion.) **

**OK, rate and review.**


	13. Desperate Pleas

**OK, this is Chapter 13! Never though I would make it this far. Wow, this is 4 chapters in one day. Amazing. lol **

**Warning: Foul Language**

Chapter 13

Ginny said,"What happened? How did we get rich? Sonia..."

I said,"Hehe, guilty as charged, Gin."

"Guilty? Are you serious? This is awesome! Now Draco won't have a reason to call us filthy! Yeah, I hate when he does that..."

"Haha! So you're not mad? I thought you would be mad. But you're dad asked for the money back. I did it for the sake of you guys. And I added my own little twist." ;)

Ron said,"Well, Sonia, you did an awesome thing. Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome, Ron. Let's go inside."

"Not so fast." He grabbed the back of your shirt and pulled you back."Let's give those two lovebirds some alone time. Wow. I just notice something. My mom is...in good shape. Hehe.."

The five of us walked through the now, well kept yard. Then we sat down by the pond. I noticed a fin come out of the water. Then I saw the whole thing.

I gasped and exclaimed,"Mermaids!"

Everyone thought I was going crazy. Until another fin jumped out.

Ginny yelled," Holy fuck! Mermiads in our pond! Bloody HelL! Look at that waterfall!"

Ron said,"Ginny! Watch your language or I'll tell Mum!"

"Oh yeah? Well then I'll tell Mum what you've been doing with that Lavender Brown girl. Imagine what she'll say when she hears that!"

"You wouldn't! That was such a long time ago!"

I said,"Ron, could I borrow your owl? Oh my gosh! I left Viera at Hogwarts!"

"Sure. But have fun trying to get your letter attached to that thing. He's hyper."

"OK"

I walked back to the house. I asked Molly where Ron's room was and she lead me to it. There, sitting on his desk was the most beautiful owl I have ever seen. It did not seem hyper at all. When I let it out of its cage it swooped about the room gracefully. I took a piece of parchment out of his desk and wrote:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I was wondering if I could return to Hogwarts. I will take extra care of myself and be extremely cautious. I swear. Please consider this. I will be waiting for your reply. _

_Sincerely, _

_ Sonia Kesabrit_

**So how do you guys like this chapter? Kind of boring, I know. But send me some reviews with ideas. I will be waiting for your ideas.**


	14. Whatever you Say

**Hey people I would just like to take the time to say something. This isn't a chapter of my story or anything, I just want to say something and reply to people. **

**Angry Quill Foundation : I think I told you when I replied to you that I do have gold rings around my pupils. It runs in my family, thank you very much. And I will make up whatever words I fuckin want. And I will make her whatever age I want. And I'm sorry if my story isn't PERFECT. And I will change the rules around at Hogwarts as much as I want. And the perspective switch is there because I WANT it to be there. And I don't recall this story being your story. It's mine. ANd I will do whatever I want to it. And I would like to see you try to stop me. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Shannonn14 : Thanks for reading my story and LIKING it. I like your story too. I enjoy reading your story and I'm glad you enjoy reading mine.**

**SillyKit : I'm also sorry you don't like my story and I don't care much for your review. I shall ignore it. **

**The Notorious Phantom : What does that mean!**

daineandmuairareahotcouple : Thanks a lot!

**Blackadder : Whatever...**


	15. Allowed Back!

**Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really long time...so here goes nothing. lol Oh, and I JUST found out what a Mary-Jane is. Wow, I'm really sorry. lol I'm new to this fanfiction stuff. But, you know, I'll make a new fanfiction later, that is Mary-Jane free! lol and once again, I'm so sorry. lol  
**

**Chapter 15**

Sonia's POV 12:30 AM

After I sent my letter I took a 5 hour nap. I woke up and went downstairs to find Hermione sitting by the fire just staring at it.

I walked over to her and plopped down on a chair. I started staring at the fire and then I asked her why she was staring at the fire.

She replied,"Well, I'm just a little confused. Now that the Weasleys are rich, the house has been less fun. I know them being rich and all would be great and everything and they would have more stuff to do, but now all we do is just watch Fred and George play the Playstation 2 that Arthur has been wanting for ages. And Ron! He just walks around like he's better than everyone else! He was never like that. Now that he is, I've been liking him less and less. He's like a second Malfoy!"

Just then, I got a little teary. I stared at the fire hoping the tears would stop but they were just coming down without end. Hermione turned to me and asked what was wrong.

"Well, Im still very upset about Draco. I was so much in love with him and then when I found out he wanted to capture me and let Voldemort use my blood...I was a..little depressed..."

"Yeah. I know. For a while, I actually thought he was a decent guy. But then he ended up lower than I thought.

Just then, an owl flew in the window. It carried two letters. One had the Hogwarts crest on it and the other had the Ministry of Magic printed on the front. I opened the one with the Hogwarts Crest on it first since it was addressed to me. Inside, the letter said:

_Dear Miss Kesabrit_

_I think it would be nice if you came back to Hogwarts. But I only know that you are not very safe here. I do not know how Lucius got into the castle, but I have Aurors at every corridor to make sure he doesn't again. So I suppose, yes, you can come back to Hogwarts if it is okay with you guardians. _

_Sincerly, _

_ Albus Dumbledore_

**So, what do you think? I think I'm gonna stop the Mary-Jane thing. She has never had the stupid eye power thing. She has always been at Hogwarts. So, just pretend that never happened if you wish. lol ok, review please! thank you!**


	16. Bad News

**Hey, readers. If I have any by now. I'm so sorry! I'n the last chapter Dumbledore sent a letter saying he didn't know how Lucius got into the castle! I meant Voldemort! You see, I'm reading a story about how Lucius got into the castle and I got confused. Once again, I'm really sorry!**

Chapter 16

I screamed,"Hermione! I'm allowed back at Hogwarts!"

"Really!"

"Yeah! I got another letter too. I'm going to read it."

_Dear Sonia Kesabrit, _

_We are displeased to inform you that your mother has just been hit with the curse Avada Kedavra by none other than Lord Voldemort. We send you our deepest apologies. Have a nice day._

_Sincerely, _

_ Cornelius Fudge_

_ Minister of Magic_

Suddenly, my world turned upside down. I was no longer excited. I did not want to go back to Hogwarts. I just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. Have a nice day? Have a nice day? How can they be so heartless to tell me to have a nice day when my mom just died? I handed the letter to Hermione and fell down and starting crying.

After she read the letter she dropped down to my level.

She said," I'm so sorry, Sonia."

I couldn't say anything because I was crying so hard. I screamed my heart out, ran outside and slammed the door. I just kept running. I fell off the porch and fell on my hands and knees. My hands were all bloody, but I kept running. I heard Hermione and Harry screaming after me but I didn't care. I just kept running and I ran into a tree. My hands and head all bloody, I kept running as the blood dribbled down my face, onto my neck, and onto my shirt. Finally, I plopped down on the ground and started crying. My shoulders were heaving and I could barely breath. All I knew was, my life was over.


	17. Captured Again

**Hey guys! Thanks to my reviewers : _daineandnumairareahotcouple, Matt (love you!), and joelsangel1526. _I'm sorry if I spelled some of the usernames wrong. I can't get on the internet as I'm writing this introduction. On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter people, places, or things or creatures. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling!! Yayy!!**

**Chapter 17**

This was the worst possible thing that could happen to me. I wonder how dad and Adam (brother, sorry for not mentioning his name in first chapter. hehe) are taking it. I decided to go back to the house and write a letter to them. As I walked through the woods, i realized I didn't know where I was going. I followed a trail for hours until I heard a voice. It didn't sound familiar, but I walked toward it anyway, hoping they could help me find my way back.

I heard a branch snap right behind me. I gasped and turned around. There, standing right in front of me was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

I said,"What do you want?"

He answered,"I want your blood."

"Why the fuck do you want my blood you dirty bastard?"

"Now, now, Sonia, we wouldn't want a pretty young girl like you saying those bad words, now, would we?"

"Why do you care you fuckin' retard?"

"I'll show you, you little bitch."

He grabbed my arm and led me deeper into the woods, until we reached a little tiny tree. Lucius, still clutching my arm, touched one finger to the tree, and we were off. I wondered what we were doing. Everything was a blur, and I could barely breath. Suddenly, after about 25 seconds, all the insanity stopped, and we were right where we were before, by the woods beside the Malfoy Manor, right in front of Lord Voldemort ready for my blood.

Then Lucius said,"Sonia, you know that letter was a lie. Your mother is still alive. But barely."

"What have you done with her?!?" I screamed.

"Oh, nothing. But we will harm her if you don't do as we say."

"You sick bastard."

"Yep. I'm a sick bastard alright."

He pushed me to the ground and grabbed a dagger and was about to plunge it into my spine, when he was hit on the back on the back of the head with a frying pan by a nice young redhead I know.

--Kelsey--

Haha, sorry about the frying pan thing. I couldn't resist. lol and also sorry about the cliffhanger and the long long long wait for the next chapter. lol


End file.
